


黑莓与月桂叶

by hi_iswjy



Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Summary: abo，18X，ooc，特别ooc。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	黑莓与月桂叶

你以为你是谁教出来的，这一切都是我带给你的。 

你不过……是我的猫………只是只猫罢了。

/////

臭名昭著的黑街酒吧素来以每晚的脱衣舞秀而出名。可舞台上的当家舞姬却从不跳脱衣舞。

“因为是alpha呀！”

小乡村还没开明到允许omega进酒吧观看脱衣舞，甚至整个酒吧的omega都是服务者。可当家舞姬的舞姿太过勾人，惹得alpha们忽略了她的性别，指缝塞满淤泥的手抓着捕鱼、牧羊得来的大把的钞票别在她的皮带上，大胆的还会伸手塞进胸衣里。每当这个时候，朴秀荣就会微微弯下腰，轻轻勾起耳边垂落的发丝，再抬眼露出果汁一般甜美的笑容。

/////

舞台上，朴秀荣正披着半身黑色皮毛，被皮裤包裹的紧实臀部靠着钢管扭动着。台下有些躁动的alpha已经忍不住抱紧自己身旁的omega，手滑倒衣服下摆……

黑暗中，红色丝绒的幕帘边露出了一双眼睛，闪动着。酒吧中淫靡的气息似乎没有影响到她分毫。她只是紧紧的盯着舞台上晃动的性感身影，和那些想要把她拆吃入腹的目光不同。她的眼眸里只有深不见底的冷漠和一丝难以察觉的厌恶。

手边的酒瓶已经见底，裤兜里蹂躏的不成样子的钞票也被花光。

姜涩琪眯着眼睛，吸完了手里最后一支香烟。

/////

后台的门边散落着一地廉价的烟头。伫立着的身影在尚未散尽的烟雾中模糊不清。

朴秀荣不禁加快了脚步。皮靴踩在边角画着裂痕的地砖上哒哒作响。

她的老板姜涩琪，是个很干净的人。白色的衬衫总是洗的干净又仔细的熨平，上没有一丝污垢，让她显得与这个贫穷原始的村庄格格不入。

“今天的演出不错。”姜涩琪伸出手拨开黑色的皮毛，两只手指顺着白皙的胸口滑入内衣，夹出几张钞票揣进自己洗的发白的牛仔裤屁兜里。

【谢谢您的夸奖。】还没来得及细细品味手指的温度，自己便被抽出去的动作带的一个踉跄，险些趴在涩琪身上。害怕被误会为主动投怀送抱的朴秀荣连忙伸手扶着门框稳住身形。并不是不想，只是日渐成熟的人下意识想要守着自己所剩不多的自尊。

姜涩琪眯起眼睛。

“这么快就能赚这么多，坐上头牌，是谁的功劳？”晃悠着身体的姜涩琪突然撑起双手将人压在墙边。

酒精的气息混合着月桂叶味道的信息素以极近的距离冲进朴秀荣的鼻腔。

【是，非常感谢您。】威胁、警告。被圈住的人紧紧咬着下唇，即使是这样强烈味道的刺激，她也不敢让自己的信息素泄露出半分。

大腿边的炙热，是涩琪的形状。即使隔着两层裤子依然能清晰的感觉到。嘴唇被不讲道理的紧紧含住，涩琪说喜欢她的嘴唇，柔软、饱满。

墙壁的温度从被挤压的胸口传来，强有力的手粗暴的拽下还挂着钞票的裤子，火热顺着臀缝顶到娇小的穴口，  
背后的气味让人迷醉。同样是alpha，自己只能伸手捂住自己的腺体，翘起屁股迎合身后散发着月桂叶味道的人。

因为涩琪不想看见它。

“这就湿了？”姜涩琪冷笑着用腺体顶弄着穴口溢出的淫水。“朴秀荣，你真是欠操。”

“有这么好吃吗？咬的可真紧。”

姜涩琪不知疲惫的摆动着腰身，整个房间充斥着月桂叶的香气，溢出房门的味道让路过的omega腿软。

【唔……】被顶到深处灌满精液时，朴秀荣终于忍不住闷哼了一声。

姜涩琪低头扣好皮带，即使是经历了一场激烈的性事，她雪白的衬衫也没有变得凌乱。她看了一眼维持着姿势背对着她的朴秀荣。

“不要忘记我对你的恩情。”温热的味道顺着耳廓滑进冰冷的言语。“不要想着逃离我，我会忍不住……打断你的腿。”

/////

朴秀荣不止一次的幻想过自己在被阳光晒的暖烘烘的大床上，被这样的声音，这样的信息素包裹。可现实是，自己只能在冰冷的地下室被身后的人按在地砖上粗暴的进入。

那时候自己还没有分化，也没有资格登台。只是日复一日在被涩琪老师温柔的教导舞姿后又在夜晚被拖入黑暗。那时候她还不太懂，滴在后背伤口上刺痛的液体是什么，也感觉不出那到底是热的还是冷的。

她蹲在墙角咬着咸咸的腌肉干，看着颓坐在门口喝着啤酒的落寞背影。

【姐姐为什么不看看我呢？】即使是被这样对待，她也忍不住想要拥抱那个看起来很孤单的涩琪。

“秀荣啊，”涩琪的手指逐渐收紧，压在脖子上的力道让人难以呼吸。

“不许叫姐姐……不许说这个词……你不许说……”

//////

正午时分，朴秀荣醒来的时候发现自己被圈在涩琪的怀里。身体里的黏腻已经被整理干净，伤口也都被涂了药膏。湿润的鼻子抵在自己的颈后慢慢蹭着，手指轻轻的捏揉着自己大腿根部内侧的软肉。

涩琪很喜欢这里，会蹲在自己腿间仰起头憨憨的笑，让人忘记夜晚的冷。

可那都是分化之前的事情了。朴秀荣最难过的时刻，就是自己分化成alpha的那一天。

虚弱无力的自己躺在整洁的主卧大床上，旁边的姜涩琪焦急的来回走动，换洗额头上的毛巾。她知道白天的涩琪一直是温柔的，自己可以在学舞累了之后撒娇的讨要两颗裹着漂亮彩纸的糖果，可以在洗过头发后被温柔的手掌拿着毛巾擦拭。

直到黑莓的味道从身体钻出，充斥整个房间。

/////

朴秀荣的信息素是黑莓味。

涩琪生气的用皮鞭狠狠的抽那个已经不知不觉长的比她还高的人。

朴秀荣在黑暗中看到了那双充满欲望的深沉而又发红的眼眸，仿佛绑住自己的不只是粗糙的麻绳，而是一双双来自海底的手，充满着湿气，从脚底爬满全身……

在闻到涩琪信息素的那一秒起，她感觉自己湿透了。

“谁让你发出这种味道的？”

“谁允许你发出这种味道的！”涩琪的声音听起来像是一只被困在笼子里的受伤的大型动物。不甘，易怒，绝望。

朴秀荣被翻过身压在床上，背后月桂叶的味道压的刚刚分化的自己喘不上气。粗大的腺体不顾身下的紧涩，硬生生插了进来。比以往的任何一次都要疼。

双腿被膝盖顶着，屁股被打的发红，又被强硬的手掌掰开。火棍一般灼热的腺体在自己体内横冲直撞。

真的很疼。仿佛一切感官都被剥夺，朴秀荣拼命大口的喘气，压抑着被操的准备夺出眼眶的泪水。支撑身体的手臂颤抖着，头发被抓着按住，脸颊紧紧贴着粗糙的床单。

【姐姐……好痛……请…轻……一点】实在是无法忍受身下仿佛被撕裂的痛感，眼泪随着求饶声溢出。

“我说过，不许你说那个词！！”姜涩琪好像疯了一样更加猛烈的撞进去。“姐姐……姐姐？……谁允许你说了！”

花心努力分泌出液体来安抚体内暴躁的性器，疼痛被情欲压过，朴秀荣喉咙里发出稀碎的呻吟。

“这样也会发情？朴秀荣你可真是变态。”姜涩琪握住朴秀荣的手往下带到年下alpha刚分化出就变得火热又硬挺的性器上。身下的人因为第一次的触碰抖了抖身子，手掌自动包裹住腺体，想要上下撸动。

“自己捂住，不要让我看到这个丑东西。”如同一盆冷水浇在自己的头顶。刚刚随着分化在心底筑起一丁点alpha自尊心的城墙，被人一脚踢翻。

房间里充斥着黑莓与月桂叶交织的气味，还有让朴秀荣羞耻落泪的水声。

从那天起，姜涩琪只会以后入的姿势操弄朴秀荣。

姜涩琪没有太责备身为舞姬的自己分化成了alpha，只是在意自己的味道，在意“姐姐”这个再普通不过的单词，还有做爱时自己被操的硬挺的性器。

朴秀荣终于在尖牙狠狠扎紧自己脖颈的时候想明白了。自己的信息素味道，应该是不巧和那个被称作姐姐的人味道一样吧……那个床底下落满灰尘的钱包的最深层里，藏着的那张印着露出小熊一般可爱笑容的涩琪的旁边，穿着得体平静着微笑的女人。

是谁呢？


End file.
